Bruce Springsteen's 100 Greatest Songs - Rolling Stone's Collector's Edition
Bruce Springsteen's 100 Greatest Songs - Rolling Stone Collector's Edition is a list that was published in 2013 by Rolling Stone magazine. The songs were picked by Win Butler (Arcade Fire), Andy Greene (Associate editor, Rolling Stone), Dr. Lauren Onkey (The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum), Jackson Browne, Mikal Gilmore (Contributing editor, Rolling Stone), Christopher Phillips (Editor and publisher of Backstreets magazine), Peter Ames Carlin (Journalist, Springsteen biographer), Brian Hiatt (Senior writer, Rolling Stone), Rob Sheffield (Contributing editor, Rolling Stone), Bethany Cosentino (Founding member, Best Coast), Alan Light (Journalist and author, The Holy or the Broken), E Street Band member Steven Van Zandt, Bill Flanagan (Executive vice president, MTV Networks), Edward Norton, Warren Zanes (Founding member, the Del Fuegos), David Fricke (Senior writer, Rolling Stone), and Tom Morello. The List #Born To Run - Born to Run, 1975 #Badlands - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #Thunder Road - Born to Run, 1975 #Racing In The Street - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #The River - The River, 1980 #Backstreets - Born to Run, 1975 #Atlantic City - Nebraska, 1982 #Darkness On The Edge Of Town - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #Born in the U.S.A. - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #The Promised Land - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) - The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, 1973 #The Ghost of Tom Joad - The Ghost of Tom Joad, 1995 #Jungleland - Born to Run, 1975 #Nebraska - Nebraska, 1982 #4th of July, Asbury Park (Sandy) - The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, 1973 #Prove It All Night - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #Incident on 57th Street - The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, 1973 #State Trooper - Nebraska, 1982 #The Promise - The Promise, 2010 #Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out - Born to Run, 1975 #I'm On Fire - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #Dancing In The Dark - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #Land Of Hope And Dreams - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #Streets Of Philadelphia - "Philadelphia" soundtrack, 1993 #Stolen Car - The River, 1980 #Tunnel Of Love - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #Highway Patrolman - Nebraska, 1982 #The Rising - The Rising, 2002 #Brilliant Disguise - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #Wreck on the Highway - The River, 1980 #New York City Serenade - The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, 1973 #Because The Night - The Promise, 2010 #Spirit in the Night - Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J., 1973 #Adam Raised a Cain - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #Tougher Than the Rest - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #Shut Out the Light - Non-album B side ''("Born In The U.S.A."), 1984'' #No Surrender - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #For You - Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J., 1973 #My City of Ruins - The Rising, 2002 #Youngstown - The Ghost of Tom Joad, 1995 #If I Should Fall Behind - Lucky Town, 1992 #Meeting Across The River - Born to Run, 1975 #Wrecking Ball - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #Downbound Train - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #Candy's Room - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #This Hard Land - Greatest Hits, 1995 #Lost in the Flood - Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J., 1973 #Growin' Up - Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J., 1973 #Johnny 99 - Nebraska, 1982 #Death To My Hometown - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #One Step Up - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #I'm Goin' Down - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #Hungry Heart - The River, 1980 #Streets of Fire - Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978 #Independence Day - The River, 1980 #Lucky Town - Lucky Town, 1992 #Girls In Their Summer Clothes - Magic, 2007 #Loose Ends - Tracks, 1998 #Reason To Believe - Nebraska, 1982 #You're Missing - The Rising, 2002 #Point Blank - The River, 1980 #Radio Nowhere - Magic, 2007 #She's The One - Born to Run, 1975 #American Skin (41 Shots) - Live in New York City, 2001 #Walk Like a Man - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #Glory Days - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #Seeds - Live/1975-85, 1986 #Your Own Worst Enemy - Magic, 2007 #Cadillac Ranch - The River, 1980 #Better Days - Lucky Town, 1992 #Jack of All Trades - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #Gypsy Biker - Magic, 2007 #Rocky Ground - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #Johnny Bye-Bye - Non-album B side ''("I'm On Fire"), 1985'' #We Are Alive - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #Roulette - Non-album B side ''("One Step Up"), 1988'' #Two Faces - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #My Hometown - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #The Ties That Bind - The River, 1980 #Out In The Street - The River, 1980 #Night - Born to Run, 1975 #Drive All Night - The River, 1980 #Lonesome Day - The Rising, 2002 #Pink Cadillac - Non-album single/B-Side of Dancing In The Dark, 1984 #Fade Away - The River, 1980 #Restless Nights - Tracks, 1998 #Bobby Jean - Born in the U.S.A., 1984 #Devils & Dust - Devils & Dust, 2005 #Blinded By The Light - Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J., 1973 #Back in Your Arms - Tracks, 1998 #Ramrod - The River, 1980 #Sad Eyes - Tracks, 1998 #The E Street Shuffle - The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, 1973 #If I Was the Priest - Unreleased, 1972 #All That Heaven Will Allow - Tunnel of Love, 1987 #Long Walk Home - Magic, 2007 #County Fair - The Essential Bruce Springsteen, 2003 #Brothers Under the Bridge - Tracks, 1998 #American Land - Wrecking Ball, 2012 #Fire - Live/1975-85, 1986 External Links "100 Greatest Bruce Springsteen Songs of All Time"